


apricot princess

by bonitambi



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonitambi/pseuds/bonitambi
Summary: andi and amber are best friends but amber wants to be more.





	apricot princess

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! this is a short ambi oneshot that ive also written on wattpad. thanks for reading, if you do, and i hope you enjoy!

"amber? amber! were you even listening to anything i just said?" andi asked.

"sorry, yeah of course i was bub"

"okay then what was i talking about?" andi waited patiently for an answer while amber stared at her blankly.

amber just blushed. "sorry, i really am. im just getting caught up in my own thoughts and i think im a bit sleepy. we should get to bed soon."

andi laughed and shook her head. "its fine ambs." she got up, grabbed her phone, and gasped when she saw the time.

"dude youre so right about going to sleep now. its already two in the morning!"

"see? im always right huh?" amber said with a yawn.

"funny but wrong" andi answered while climbing under the blankets with amber.

"oh yeah" andi sat up, "what were your thoughts?"

amber sat up too but carried a blank expression on her face. "my... thoughts?"

"earlier you said you were getting caught up in your own thoughts. you just seemed a little upset by them and i wanted to know if i could help."

"oh shit" amber thought, "what do i do? do i tell her the truth? the truth that includes me being a raging lesbian who has a crush on my best friend who just so happens to be andi mack?" 

amber smiled and said, "oh yeah!" then she paused for a second.

amber thought again, "i should just do it. whats the worst that could happen? she says she doesnt like girls? she says she doesnt like me? no big deal!" and then she blurted out, "im gay."

andi opened her mouth and then closed it, and then opened it once more to say, "thats chill." and then added, "you know i'll always support you ambs. thanks for telling me!"

andi held amber's hand, to comfort her, and smiled at her. amber was relieved but she wasnt done.

"and" amber squeezed andi's hand and continued, "you know youre my best friend? theres no one as close to me as you are, and no one could ever replace you."

"yeah." andi replied.

amber let go of andi's hand and looked straight ahead at the wall in front of her. she took a deep breath in and said, "and because of that, ive come to notice that i like you." amber paused and looked down. "as more than a friend, andi."

amber was still looking down. her hands were fidgeting and her heart was pounding. she was terrified and andi's silence wasnt helping.

"andi please say something. i know you dont feel the same i just wanted it out of the way so that a weight could be lifted off my shoulders and so that you knew. i didnt want you to be in the dark about my feelings. i dont want this to make our friendship awkward i mean, i hope we can sti-"

amber was cut off by andi's hands cupping her face and before amber knew what was happening, their lips were touching. amber caught on quickly and kissed back, and it felt like fireworks. it felt like every good thing in the world. it felt like everything amber dreamed it would feel like. it felt right.

andi pulled away with a dazed look on her face.

"ive been crushing on you since the beginning of sophomore year stupid" andi told amber.

"well how was i supposed to know? literally nothing about you is obvious." amber said while laughing.

amber stopped laughing and looked over.

"this means we're together.. right?"

andi laughed loudly and grabbed amber's hand. "yes, we're together. now lets sleep before we accidentally pull an all-nighter."

amber smiled and they both laid back down, holding each other tightly.

"goodnight ambs."

"goodnight bub."


End file.
